


Storm Warning

by eerian_sadow



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen, friendship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rain weighs heavily on all of them, except for Goku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm Warning

Storm Relief  
100 Themes Challenge  
Theme #5 (Seeking Solace)

It was raining again. Sha Gojyo gave a deep sigh, knowing that Hakkai would be useless as company tonight. If he wouldn’t have had to get soaked walking in to town, he would have gone to the bar just to get away from his melancholy friend.

He gave a forlorn look towards the closed bedroom door before standing up to go to the kitchen. Maybe trying to cook some dinner would take his mind off his boredom and loneliness.

He was just shoving the beer around in the fridge, looking for the eggs that he knew Hakkai had bought the other day, when the knock sounded at the door. Gojyo pulled his head from the refrigerator and gave the front door a confused look.

 _Who the fuck would be at the door in this weather? I don’t even know anyone who‘ll go out in the rain anymore._

The knock sounded again, a little more desperate this time.

“Keep your goddamn pants on! I’m coming.” He slammed the fridge shut and stalked toward the front door.

He flung the door open just as the person on the other side was raising his hand to knock again.

“Oh, hey! I was beginning to think that maybe you weren’t here after all.” Golden eyes looked up at him happily from under soggy brown bangs.

“Goku? What the hell are you doing here? Since when does Sanzo let you out on your own?” Gojyo was so surprised by the boy’s presence that he forgot to bring him inside.

Goku looked at his bare feet in shame. “I…uh…snuck out while Sanzo was being all grumpy from the rain. I thought maybe I could stay with you and play games or something.”

“Ah shit. Sanzo’s gonna kill both of us for this one. Get in here before you get sick or something.”

Goku followed the half-breed inside the house. He stood just inside the doorway and dripped on the floor while Gojyo found a towel to dry him off.

“Hey!” Goku protested as the towel flew into his face.

“Dry off, monkey. I’ll go find you something dry to wear.” The kappa knocked once on the bedroom door and stepped inside.

Hakkai lifted his arm off his eyes and looked at his roommate. “Who was at the door?”

“Goku hiked down here from the temple so that I can keep him company while Sanzo throws himself a pity party. You doin’ all right?”

“I don’t feel up to company,” the brunette told him. “It still hurts too much.”

Gojyo nodded. “Its okay, man. I understand.”

He pulled some of his older clothes from the dresser and turned back to Hakkai. “If you need anything, just yell.”

Hakkai gave him a weak smile. “Thank you.”

The red-head nodded and walked back out into the living room. Quietly he closed the door behind him.

Goku looked up at him as he tossed the clothes to him. “Is Hakkai playing too?”

“Nah. He doesn’t feel up to it.” Gojyo struggled to keep his own disappointment out of his voice. He had hoped that, maybe just this once, that Hakkai could overcome his weather-induced depression.

The boy stared down at the clothes in his hands. “Oh. Hey, Gojyo?”

“Yeah?” The kappa paused on his trip to find snacks in the kitchen.

“Why does the rain always make them so sad?”

~~~~~~~~~~

 _Gojyo hides his disappointment with me very well. I know he wants me to come out of this room when it rains. I almost wish I could make myself…_

He had to admire his roommate’s dogged persistence. Gojyo did his best to encourage Hakkai out of his depression, as well as be accepting of the fact that he just couldn’t get over it that easily. He sighed as he listened to the other man playing games with Goku out in the living room.

Their laughter touched something inside him, reminding him of his own good times with Sha Gojyo. He was reminded of how the half-breed was able to make him forget his own pain, even if it was only for a little while. He lay there for a few moments more, wondering what games the kappa and the monkey were playing, before his decision was made.

Hakkai was stepping through the bedroom door and into the living room before he knew he had decided to get up.

Gojyo’s expression at his sudden appearance was one of surprise, but Goku’s was full of happiness.

“Hay, Hakkai!” The boy leapt up from the floor and threw his arms around him in a hug. “Are you feeling better?”

“I…think so.” He gave Goku a smile that was almost real.

Gojyo narrowed his eyes as he looked at his roommate. “You sure you’re up to this?”

Hakkai nodded. “It hurts less, when I’m with you.”

The half-breed blinked, not sure how to take the statement. “If you say so.”

The brunette nodded again. “Should I make something for dinner?”

“Yeah!” Goku chirped.

~~~~~~~~~

The sunrise had burned away the clouds, and the last of the rain with them. The sky was a clear, bright blue after the sunrise. That combined with the birds chirping outside the window made for a perfect morning.

Cho Hakkai had an excellent view of that morning through the window from his place on the floor. Goku and Gojyo would have as well, if they hadn’t fallen asleep using his thigh and shoulder as pillows respectively. He also had an excellent view of Sanzo as the priest stormed angrily across the front lawn a moment later.

The blond priest didn’t even knock before he stormed inside. He just kicked the door open, which was more or less what Hakkai had expected. Gojyo started awake at the noise; Goku turned and buried his face against Hakkai’s stomach.

“Good morning, Sanzo,” Hakkai said, far too cheerfully.

“The damn monkey ran off last night,” Sanzo replied, not noticing Goku. “I need you two to help me find him.”

Wordlessly, Hakkai and Gojyo both pointed at the sleeping boy.

The priest stared for a long moment before asking, “What the hell is he doing here?”

“Spent the night with us,” the kappa said, standing up and stretching. “Said you were pissy last night.”

“I think it disturbs him when you take those moods,” Hakkai added.

Sanzo made a disagreeable noise. “Well, he needs to get up. I haven’t had any damn breakfast yet.”

At the mention of breakfast, Goku shot up, almost smacking his head into Hakkai’s chin. “Are we eating now?” he asked sleepily.

“I can make something,” the brunette said agreeably, “If Sanzo wants to stay for breakfast.”

“Sanzo?” the monkey was confused until he caught sight of the priest in the doorway. “Sanzo! You aren’t mad anymore, are you?”

In the space of a breath, the blond was across the room and lashing his fan across Goku’s head. “Of course I’m mad, stupid monkey! You just ran off in the middle of a storm!”

“Ow!” the boy threw his hands over his head, hoping for some protection from the fan. “I’m sorry! I just wanted to play! And you were all mad for no reason!”

“Tch.” Sanzo backed off from his beating and lit a cigarette. “You should have asked.”

“You would have said no!”

 _Probably not. Something about being around these two makes the rain hurt a little less._ “Maybe. Next time make sure you ask, stupid monkey.”

Goku beamed. “Okay! So, can we stay for breakfast?”

Sanzo rolled his eyes as Gojyo and Hakkai chuckled. “Do you think with anything besides your stomach? Yes, we’re staying. I don’t want to walk all the way back to the temple without breakfast.”

“Yay!” Goku’s enthusiastic cheer dispelled the last of the priest’s bad mood.


End file.
